


bite down into me

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Vampire seungwoo, human seungsik, seungsik is seungwoo's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: Seungwoo’s mouth was cold as he softly kissed along Seungsik’s neck. “Remember, it’ll hurt at first, but then I’ll make it feel better, okay?”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	bite down into me

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the prompt "i'm only human"
> 
> pls enjoy ^^

“Remember, it’ll hurt at first, but then I’ll make it feel better, okay?” 

Seungwoo’s mouth was cold as he softly kissed his neck. Seungsik swallows, feeling his pulse jump and nervous anticipation grow in his chest. 

“I remember,” he whispers, rubbing his hands up and down Seungwoo’s back. 

He meets Seungwoo’s eyes as he lifts his head. They’ve shifted to red now, and it sends an eerie chill down Seungsik’s spine. He knows that it’s his instincts kicking in, telling him that this isn’t a situation that he should be in. He pushes it away, taking a deep breath. 

“I trust you.”

Seungwoo smiles. He looks nervous too. Seungsik wonders the last time that Seungwoo has done this with someone he’s cared about. 

“Are you ready? Comfortable?” 

“I’m ready,” he says, tilting his head to the side more. 

“Okay,” Seungwoo breathes. He’s now fixated on the curve of Seungsik’s neck, and Seungsik ignores the nervous clench in his stomach as he sees Seungwoo’s fangs get sharper. He tries to make sure his breathing is even because he knows from research that the first time feeding can be intense. But he knows that Seungwoo will take care of him. He knows it. 

That’s what he keeps saying to himself as Seungwoo leans back down, returning to the place he marked earlier, mouthing lightly over the area. Seungsik gasps when he bites down. 

He hears Seungwoo moan, fangs sinking deeper into his neck. Seungsik’s hands clench down on Seungwoo’s shoulders, a choked whimper leaving him at the incredibly painful sting. 

Seungwoo sucks at his neck, the hand in his hair keeping his neck bared. Seungsik feels his limbs grow heavy, fingers loosening from their position on Seungwoo’s shoulders. Seungwoo explained this too - that the chemical immediately released into his body slows his function. It makes everything relax - his thoughts, his reflexes, his movements. 

His eyes fluttering shut. The pain that was initially so sharp falls into a fog, and suddenly he feels warm and dizzy. Seungwoo feeds more from him, and Seungsik starts to feel light, mind far away from his body.

He feels Seungwoo pull away, lapping at the wound. “Squeeze my hand back if you want me to keep going.” 

It takes him a moment to process, but he wants Seungwoo to be satisfied, and he wants to keep going. The experience is so strange and new, and it was just starting not to hurt. He wants to know if what Seungwoo said is true… that it could feel good.

He manages to squeeze his hand back. He isn’t sure how long it took him, but he soon feels Seungwoo fussing again, mouthing over his neck, murmuring that he’s doing a good job, that his taste is  _ addicting- _

Seungwoo bites down again, and Seungsik thinks he moans when he feels it, because this time, the venom is in full effect, and the pain is completely numbed, and it feels so  _ different _ . 

His fingers tingle in pleasure and little sounds leave him every time Seungwoo’s fangs dig into his neck further, and his tongue massages over the bite mark. The longer it goes, the more the feeling travels up his arms and down his spine. He feels like he’s being risen into a world of pleasure that wraps around his limbs and warms him to the very core. 

His neck burns at the epicenter, and it’s burning so hot that he should be in pain, but he feels so weightless, so high up that suddenly he can’t even feel Seungwoo’s weight pressing him down into his bed. He can’t feel the mattress beneath him, and he can’t feel the hand that was tangled in his hair. Despite his eyes being closed, he only sees a burning white light and then-

Seungwoo stops, and Seungsik falls back to Earth. 

The curtain that shielded the pain is slowly being drawn open, and the light begins to fade. It makes him panic, trying to reach back to that safe, warm place because he suddenly feels so cold, like a hand of ice has a grip around his heart and is squeezing. 

Seungwoo is above him - he can feel him again. He’s saying something, so Seungsik tries to focus, blearily opening his eyes and blinking to try and focus them.

“Seungsik,” Seungwoo whispers. There’s blood smeared on his chin, and his lips are stained dark red. He looks worried, blinking down at him. “Baby, can you hear me?”

“Hyung…” Seungsik’s words leave slow and unsteady. 

Seungwoo grabs at several things on the bedside table. He presses a warm, damp towel against his neck, and Seungsik gasps, the pain in his neck flaring up. He tries to stifle his pained whine and flinch away, but Seungwoo holds him in place. 

“Shh, I know, it hurts, but this will make it feel better,” he soothes, pressing down on the towel. He whimpers at the sting, chills running through his body. 

“C-cold,” Seungsik manages to say.

Seungwoo settles down next to him, wrapping an arm around him, and Seungsik curls into him, wanting to be close. They stay like that a while, Seungwoo holding him close until Seungsik physically stops shivering.

“Is it better?” he asks, petting his fingers through his hair. 

Seungsik nods, relaxing deeper into Seungwoo’s side. His neck tingles in a foreign sensitivity, and residual chills shoot down his spine. 

“Better,” he says. “It is always like that?” 

“Venom affects everyone differently,” Seungwoo says. Seungsik feels his fingers curling at the base of his neck. He wonders if Seungwoo got scared. “For some, it’s more intense than others - a bigger high, a harder fall.”

Seungsik nods. “It felt so good… and then it didn’t.”

“I’ve been told it gets easier the more you do it. Your body gets used to it, and it doesn’t react as strongly.”

Seungsik hums, tired eyes slipping shut. He feels a kiss on his head.

“Get some sleep, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Seungsik smiles. He knows he will.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are love <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
